My Life Afterwards
by Hidden Disguise
Summary: It was an event that Sakura would never forget... She didn't want to succumb to this, but nothing ever goes as planned. Sakura makes friends afterwards; however, nobody knows the past this sweet pink-haired angel lived through. Will she ever find somebody to save her from the weight of the past? Read to find out! Read and review! I do not own Naruto in any way possible!
1. The Horror

Dark shadows envelop the town during the frostbitten night. It would be the day everything changes in my life; I'm 'Sarafine', but all my 'friends' call me Sara. That night was a dark one full of blood and tears; it will become the night I kill my 'family.' I start out laying in my bedroom on the second story across the hall from my older brother, Erickson, and next to the oldest sibling, my sister, Ilene; my parents, as if one could call them that, are down on the first floor in their grand master room. I was fast asleep upstairs for the time being. My long pink locks entwine around my wrists by twisting around and around like handcuffs from the terror this constantly occurring nightmare leaves me in. My body quakes in fear as my original family's massacre began a play-by-play accounting in my mind; it is rare a child, nevertheless a three year old, could survive a fright like the one I had that night. These folks I was living aside aren't the loving individuals they pretend to be for my Kindergarten teacher, Miss. Ray; no, they are cold-blooded killers who had murdered my family for their money, and the only reason I am still alive is because of my exotic looks. I have petal pink hair and vibrant apple green eyes that whispered my emotions for all to hear. It is time I give them the same treatment my true folks had gotten; I will mark my revenge no matter the cost.

My eyes shoot open as fantasy's hands yank my dream self up; I can sense the trails of tears on my ashen face, and the dried blood cracking on the palm of my hands as I removed my fingernails from digging into the dirtiness of my body. I am older now, and I refuse to let these worthless humans create an emotionless robot for their dirty deeds. I will no longer be bossed around or beaten to a crimson pulp. I am not that person anymore; I feel stronger than I've even been.

I let my hand creep under my miniscule pillow to grasp the silver dagger I have recently took up carrying around. I slip out of my room and into the hallway; first, I have to take out my 'brother and sister' in order for those monsters I have to call mother and father to truly have their name taken from the world. I walk across the hall and enter Erickson's room; I reach his bedside in moments and gaze upon his false peaceful face complete with freckles randomly placed throughout his ruddy cheeks; I bring the dagger down to craft a clean slice across his neck effectively taking him out. Scarlet liquid crafts a trail behind me from the knife, and I rapidly reach my sister's bed. My heart races in my chest as I look at her ebony locks twisted into an elaborate knot at the nape of her neck; I feel the adrenaline course through my veins and repeat the same procedure as I had done with Eric to Ilene.

I run out of the room and slide down the railing for the staircase to reach my parent's room; I take a sharp left and immediately I am in their room. The ivory carpet kept my feet from making any noise. Memories flood to the front of my mind as I remember where the weapon that had killed my actual family is located. I reach the faux wall; gently pushing, I am let into a room with a golden sword in a display case, and I am quickly getting into it so these killers will receive the same punishment. I am out of the extended room as soon as I had entered; my body moves without conscious thought to the bed containing those wretched people. The precious sword lets out a muted swoosh sound as I continually bring it down to create a series of crisscrosses to develop a pattern of bark onto my 'father,' Ryan; next, I smoothly drag the metal across Ileanette, my 'mother;' her body became a cascade of graceful cherry blossoms onto a horrid canvas. Stepping back, I pride in the beautiful work I had done.

I grab for both items, my silver dagger and the golden sword, and make a dash for the front door; my hands shove open the wooden rectangle; my feet carry me farther away from that prison cell. I run and run until I can no longer move, and only then do I pause for a rest in a dark alley where all the homeless took shelter. A child next to where I took a seat has the most glorious oceanic blue eyes and navy hair spiked high into the air; the most intriguing characteristic of his, however, was his skin... a tint of blue could be seen all over, and he had gills tattooed on his cheeks. If I wasn't so tired, I probably would ask him millions of questions about himself, but that is not what happens; instead, my head slowly falls into his jean-clad legs, and slumber overtakes me.


	2. First Friend

My body moves closer to a heat source underneath and to the side of me. I hear a boyish grunt from above me, and my eyes snap open within seconds; the boy from last night has his face looming over me as his arms hold me close as if I was something fragile that could easily break within seconds. Slowly, I raise my hand and graze my pointer finger over his gill tattoos, and his eyes flutter open. My heart catches, and I can feel butterflies flutter in my stomach. This boy was absolutely breath-taking, and I want him. However, that would have to wait; first, I had to find out where I can go to school.

"Anything special you're wondering, Pinkie? If so, go ask somebody else; I'm extremely dangerous, and you should probably stay away from me," the blue boy mumbles to me.

I take a deep breath, and my the green of my eyes slowly bleed away to reveal an almost blood-like scarlet. My awestruck smile twists away into a snarl full of venom. "Listen Sharkie! My name is not PINKIE! It is Sakura, but please don't call me anything close to cherry blossom! I'm not in the mood for nonsense like you; got it? I have three simple questions for you. What's your name; why is your skin blue, and where can I go to school? Are we clear?"

The blue child looks at me with a hint of amusement; he obviously wasn't used to insults especially from strangers like me. Then, as my words begin to sink in, the venom vanishes, and my eyes are emerald again. A shining jewel of worry takes place, and I look at this boy who only took guesses beginning to laugh. I stare at him incredulously because I've never been much of a comedian; according to my late foster parents, I was born to be a killer who used seduction for their security. I was still dwelling upon everything when his voice interrupts me.

"Sorry, Sakura. My name's Kisame, and I'm not exactly sure how my skin is blue; it's always been like this. It all depends what grade you're going into; you look to be real young, but you're also a feisty little thing. I don't think anybody, girl or boy, has really ever stood up to me. They usually shrink away in fear. Being homeless, I don't have superior social skills, but I have always wanted a friend. Will you be my first friend?"

My voice quakes in sadness as I answer him; the only person I know that could somewhat relate to him is one of my old classmates, Naruto; he doesn't have anybody either and asked the same thing. "Kisame… I swear I will do anything it takes to help you! I've never been a social butterfly, but I know an acquaintance-like friend who asked me the same thing. There aren't many people left in the world who care for friendship anymore; everybody leans more towards the how can I use this person attitude. For the grade I'm going into, that would be first."

Kisame's eyes shine with tears, and he envelops me into a gargantuan hug before whispering into my ear, "Thank you, Sakura. You're a grade behind me which means you should have my past teacher from three years ago, Miss. Lou. She's great; I promise!"

My hand reaches out for his slightly larger one, my porcelain skin full of bruises mends into his fragile yet strong blue skin. There are secrets I won't tell him, but he is my first real buddy. I know he'll be there to protect me, and I'll be there to listen to his past and present troubles. Knowing the burdens he possess, I refuse to let him carry my past on his shoulders as well. I WILL be strong enough not to hurt him because I was beginning to love him like any sister, blood or one bore of love, would. The one thing I didn't know was that he wouldn't always want to be my brother; one day, he would want to be more.

**Read and Review! Thank you to everybody who does read this! After I review the next couple chapters, they will be up. So far, I have written five chapters of this story. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much and I love writing. Writing is just like composing music except with words instead of notes. Music may come into the picture; guess we'll just have to wait to find out. Do you guys think Sakura will fall in love with Kisame, or will they always be friends? Reviews could help decide who she will finally trust. It could be any of the Naruto characters. Sorry if the characters aren't how the anime or manga portrays them. I wanted to make a story of how I dream; I don't like the limits people who stick to their original personality. I enjoy having no boundaries! So... REVIEW! All comments are appreciated! **


	3. First Day Jitters

**Weeks have passed since Kisame and I became what one would call best friends; in my mind we are inseparable; without one another, we felt weak. I knew that today would be one full of dread as soon as I opened my eyes that morning. I didn't use to dread the first day of school, but it used to be a break from the monsters; now, it's a place that will rip my Kisame and me apart only to put us in separate classes. **

**I knew I was smart enough to be in Kisa's class. I was always too smart for my own good; my parents had always made me study medical textbooks on weekdays in hope of becoming a nurse, and I used to leisurely read on the weekends. When they were murdered, the people who wanted me made me read documents on killing techniques and journals of the dead in hope of me becoming their murder machine. Neither knew that I would borrow textbooks on math, history, science, etc. from my siblings in hope of skipping a grade or a few. Maybe, just maybe, I should ask the principal if I can test into Sharkie's class. **

**A smile slips onto my thin face as I see the blue skin of my best friend. I quickly grab his hand, and we race to school. The building had to have been ancient; it had the feeling that the walls held ancient secrets. I hear the whispers as soon as he opens the door for us to enter: look another freak at our school, look fish-face found a friend, look at the new loser with the pink hair and huge forehead, etc. Looking at Kisame's face, I know he's hearing the same words. I knew I shouldn't start trouble, but I didn't want to hear these hateful words about my friend. I can deal with the gossip about me, but nobody is allowed to mess with my brother besides me. **

**"****I find myself regretting this decision, but if you have something to say, stand up and say it to my face instead of hiding in the crowd. I'm sure most of you are used to hiding in the shadows instead of letting the light reveal who you really are. You're all probably real pretty and popular, but let's face it. You are all snobs who revel in their money, but the lack of attention at home you get makes it so you lash out at others in order to find happiness. Am I right? I think I'm right on par. Next time, don't talk about Kisame here! There will be consequences; think of this as a warning!" **

**Kisame yanks me down the hall in fear of getting in trouble as my eyes continue to flash red with rage. I need to calm down before I get caught. My inner was trying to take over. I want to reign my own life; the past will not haunt me here because I'm free to make my own life. After a couple deep breaths, I find myself to be under control. We stop abruptly, and I look up to discover we have arrived at the principal's, Orochimaru. We knock and hear a creepy voice say enter. **

**"****Hello Headmaster Orochimaru. How are you this lovely evening? I brought you a new student, Sakura Haruno; she will be going into first this year!" Kisame quickly stated to a creepy dude with long stringy black hair, yellow cat eyes, and purple eye shadow. Is this honestly my new principal? Obviously! **

**"****Actually… Mr. Orochimaru sir, I wanted to ask if I could test out of first so Kisame and I could be in fourth together. Could I please, Headmaster?" I ask. Trepidation shoots through my veins as the glare intensifies from this male individual. **

**"****Misssss. Haruno, I usssually don't let kidsss tessst out of their grade, but there isss a tessst that can be given to a ssstudent if requested or found to be gifted enough. It runsss from Kindergarten to Twelfth. I cannot promissse you will wind up in the same grade as your friend here. However, here isss the tessst; it isss one hundred questionsss, and you are allowed two hoursss to finish," the creepy Headmaster told me this, but he obviously underestimated my skill, and his hissing was annoying. **

**I grasp the test, and quickly sit down to start. Orochimaru gestures for Kisame to get out and starts a timer. My eyes stray to the paper in front of me, and they never once leave. Slowly but surely, my pencil scratches down answers; this test was one of the simplest I have ever received. Both sets of my guardians gave me tests much more difficult than this. I was young, but I am an intellectual prodigy. However, people always underestimate me so I don't usually work this hard, but determination was with me, and by the time the timer went off, I had finished the test and quadruple checked every single question and answer. **

**"****Give it here, Haruno!" Orochimaru snaps, but I was all too willing to oblige; this guy gave me the creeps. Snatching an answer sheet out of a random drawer, he rapidly checked each and every answer thoroughly yet quickly. His hand began shaking when he finished, and he looks into my apple eyes with his cold yellow ones. "Haruno, you won't be in your friend'sss classsss." **

**My body shook with anger; I had tried so hard on that test. "How am I not getting into his class? I answered practically every question to the best of my ability! Gosh; why does life hate me so damn much?"**

**"****No need to get ssso angry. The reassson you are not going into his classsss isss becaussse you did ssso well; Misssss. Sssakura, you have the intelligence level of a tenth grader; thisss meansss you will be starting high ssschool asss of tomorrow. Your Headmistresssss is Tsssunade; ssshe'sss an old friend of mine. I'll tell her you're one of our ssspecial casssesss. We have only had one other ssstudent take this quiz; he wasss in your friend'sss classsss; he'll actually be in the sssame grade as you now. He took the tessst last year because hisss father cried that hisss ssson wasssn't getting the education on par with hisss mental capability. His name isss Itachi Uchiha."**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Read and Review! Love you all!


	4. Drowning and Precautions

**Those last four words had me struggling for air; I, Sakura Haruno, do NOT have trouble with others. However, that one boy was a special case. He was always the one who saved me from the torments of his little brother. I thought I had escaped everything and everybody from my past life; yet, here I am, starting school with a blast from my past as of tomorrow. I need to change myself and quickly. **

**I ran out of the building and took some change out of a hole in my torn pants. I have money from both family's trusts; I was left the money from my family according to their will, and my faux parents wrote I was to get everything if something was to happen to their own two children. Soon, I was at the doors to the closest drugstore. Quickly searching the shelves, I reached for a normal brown color that would give me an appearance to blend in; I then grabbed an outfit that would obscure my figure and a pair of chunky glasses that had glass in them instead of some prescription special glass. I knew this would hide who I truly was. Next stop is buying a house so I have a mailing address, and I found that living on the street is scary; Kisame and I didn't need that stress. **

**After purchasing a nice two story home for the two of us to share, I went to our little makeshift corner home on the street and gathered our stuff: Kisame's spare clothes, a hair brush, and some journals on medicine and killing. I didn't know when I would need to use the techniques in either. Dashing to the clean beige house, I dropped everything off. I knew I had to be quick because Kisame would be back at makeshift in approximately an hour and a half. I had just enough time to dye my hair that atrocious brown. Forty-five minutes and one shower later, my luscious pink hair was obscured by a false brown coloring. I strolled back to the corner keeping my eye out for suspicious characters. One could never be too safe living out here. Upon reaching the corner, I see a boy digging through the dumpster. Maybe, just maybe, I should teach this boy how to find something. **

**"****Excuse me! My name is… Lorelei; do you happen to need help?" I ask the strange individual. **

**"****Lorelai, I am Zetsu, and yes, I am naturally tanner on one side. You don't mind my green hair and gold eyes, do you?" the boy asked. He was surely different from most with his peculiarities. I mean who has green hair? I understand my hair is pink so I shouldn't judge, but this kid gave me the creepy crawlies! **

**"****Of course I don't mind; an individual's faults are what create them after all!" I exclaim with one of the fakest smiles. "It's just you're in my spot so I would appreciate if you scrammed. My friend will be back soon." With those words, the odd child took off at a run away from the dumpster. **

**"****Saku… What happened to you? Did you pass? Are you gonna be in my class? Also, why's your hair that nasty shade of brown?' a familiar voice questions. I feel myself relax knowing that my blue brother is here now. **

**"****Kisa, let's go. We don't live here anymore; we live somewhere much better. I went off to make sure you and I live somewhere respectable. You have to call me Lorelei from now on; I have to change my identity if I'm dealing with the people I will have in school. I've worked to hard to let the past be the past. No, I will not be in your class because I will be in tenth grade with one wretched Uchiha." **

**Review! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I appreciate all critique! **


	5. New Home

I grab his hand before he can say anything else; my feet walk a path already embedded into my memory. I can sense the tenseness of Kisame's muscles and the fear coursing through my veins. What if he hates me upon finding out I own quite a bit of money? I couldn't lose him; it would kill me. Soon, I find myself stopping the two of us in front of the beige house that compared to my last two houses could be described as atrociously ugly.

"Wow… I always figured you weren't used to the poverty of the streets, but I do not want to know how you got the money. God, Saku… I love you sooo much; now, let's head in."

I lead him inside, and his eyes quickly locate our old stuff. I had already chosen a room close to the front door for myself, and I had figured Kisame would want an upstairs bedroom so I had picked his room for him as well. In front of his door, there was three cans of paint, all different shades of blue: indigo, cerulean, and cobalt. He was to decorate the interior of his room while I did his door; he didn't know why I was so adamant of the fact, but it was a surprise.

"Go decorate the inside; our furniture will be here tomorrow. I'm doing your door, and you will decorate mine however you would like! Okay? Good; now get going. Here's some money for supplies for my room. I already have black, a dark red like the color of blood, snow white, and a metallic silver. I figured that would be enough colors for me!" I pushed him in his room before he could answer. I shut the door and took a couple sharks stencils. Within minutes, I had shark mouths in every corner and shark silhouettes running the length of the sides. All of that was in black, silver, and white. I finally took a small can of royal blue out and swiftly wrote out Kisame in a flowy yet perfectly pretty cursive. I stare at the door in admiration; a rap on the bedrooms door broke my trance.

"May I come out now, or are you still working? I actually have an idea for your door! Also, am I allowed to called you Saku here?" the deeper voice of Kisame asks me.

"You can come out now! Don't tell me what kind of idea you have because I want to be surprised; of course you can call me Saku here; there's no one here to learn about my identity; there's just you, my humanoid fish and me, the secret keeper. You wouldn't have me any other way though!" I retort sticking out my tongue at the boy.

He slided through the crack between the frame and the door before taking his spot next to me. We were only three years apart, but you could already tell he was going to be tall. At six, I'm four foot; he's only nine and towers over me at five foot three. I watch him open his eyes and stare incredulously at my work of art. I then see him look at me, and a grin splits across his face before he busts out in laughter complete with falling on the floor. I didn't think what I did was that funny; I had worked pretty hard and didn't appreciate him laughing at it.

"Kisame Hoshigaki! You better explain what's so damn hilarious about what I did, or Kami help you because I swear I will kill you!" I step over to his rolling body on the floor and glare thins to only include him in my line of vision. "Kisame, you don't know what I'm capable of doing; you don't want to find out either, or you'll need to figure out a way to pay for therapy. I will not endure your ridiculous bursts of laughter! I worked hard coming up with this idea, and in my opinion, your door looks amazing! So, explain yourself!"

"Saku darling, I'm not laughing at your work; the design and complete work in magnificent. It's just the fact I have deadly sharks bordering a baby blue door. To top everything off, my name is written in one of the girliest cursive. Everything about it just is so contradictory. That's what I find so funny, but now that I think about it, all the differences are kind of just like you. One second, you're a sweet little girl, the next I can sense your murderous intent, and you're way too smart for somebody of your age. Everything about you is different from another aspect of you. It's what makes you my little Sakura!"

After hearing what he said, I was quite pleased and launched myself into his arms making him stumble backwards a little. My face moved into his neck; finding myself snuggled comfortably into his body, I find myself reaching an inner peace that I had thought abandoned me ages ago. My body tensed at the thought of losing the protection he provides. I knew I shouldn't be unrealistic, but I had this pit in my stomach telling me something was going to go terribly wrong. I just knew my life was too good to be true.


	6. Realizations and Discomfort

I later fell asleep in the delectable comfort of Kisa's body. I knew that what I was going to do tomorrow would kill me, and I still had to meet this Tsunade lady. I felt a drowning dread for Kisame; I hope somebody will protect him now that I won't be there at all. I had to find somebody to look after my fishy. However, I had to not think of that at this moment, and instead, my body sunk into a deep slumber filled with nightmares, ones I hadn't had since that night. There was no way this was going to be good.

My body shook in horror, and my apple green eyes snap open dilated in fear. The convulsions continue for a couple minutes before I'm finally able to process what just happened. Tonight is the night I finally understand what happened the night my family died. The odd voice talking to me during my sleep explained; I no longer needed to question every little thing. It told me secrets I would have never known; I just was never smart enough to read between the lines. I now realize that I need to be more perspective of every detail and go in depth for things.

"Little Haruno, you do not understand anything, and the Uchiha shall help you to realize. The Haruno's have always been a wealthy and powerful family. Your siblings, Kai and Nixie, you as well, were all named after elements. Kai was named after fire; your parents hoped he would be fiery and hot due to the name. Nixie was named after water; she was to have everlasting beauty and be fluid in everything she did. As you know, you were named after cherry blossoms which signifies Earth; you were to be delicate as the petals and bloom in everything. You can obviously tell your looks happen to coincide with your names; Kai had unruly red hair and eyes golder than the sun; Nixie had midnight blue hair and aquamarine eyes that sparkled much more than water ever could, and you have soft petal pink hair for the petals and green eyes to correspond for the leaves. Haruno's have alway been superstitious which is why they name their children according to beauties of the universe. All individuals have followed their name's meaning in how they live; outsiders were scared of them. The people who murdered your family was afraid of what might become if they continue to let your elders live. They refused to leave witnesses; however, you evoked a soft spot in them; Sakura, nothing about you besides your physical appearance has happened. You are unique which is why you were spared; you refuse to follow the status quo. Hence the reason, Ryan kept you and taught you the ways of his family, but he also had arranged your marriage to be with a Uchiha. It is your choice to choose now that he is gone. I just wanted you to find closure and understand why your family is no longer alive. I love you, little Sakura Haruno, and I always will…" the voice faded off; it's musical lilt finally falling into nothingness.

I noticed I would have to wake Kisame soon; instead of taking him from his peace, I slip out of his arms and head to my room for clothes. The shirt I pull on is black and three sizes to large, and the pants were a normal denim yet they were also too big; I felt like I was drowning in fabric. The faux glasses were next on my list along with a pair of red Converses. I was dressed and ready to go; nobody would notice me in this get-up. Next on my agenda, I was to wake the humanoid fish up. I wanted to scare him so I crept along to his room, and I gently opened the door to an empty room; this was suspicious. All of a sudden, I felt myself being lifted from the ground, and I draw comfort from the boy behind me.

"Sakura, I'm gonna miss you today! Try not to attract attention from the boys, and I got you a little something to show my appreciation for you!" Kisame winks at me and reaches into his pants pocket. I see him retracting his smooth blue hand, and a silver chain winks at me as the light hits it. My mouth drops open as he hands me the most beautiful necklace with the perfect pink cherry blossom leaning against a blue shark silhouette; tears prick the corners of my eyes, and I feel the salty water beginning to stream down my pale cheeks. It has to be the most sincere and picturesque gift anybody had ever given me. My short thin arms reach around his waist, and my frail body shakes against him as the sobs rack through my body. I can tell he thinks he hurt my feelings, but these are the most exuberant tears I have ever produced. I blink back the ongoing waterfall, and my face lifts to show the truest of smiles complimenting my face.

"Kisame, gosh, I love you so much! You know I won't attract anybody, especially boys, with this outfit. I'm not upset with the gift I got; I'm just so happy, and my heart feels like it's leaped out of my chest cavity. I'm not used to that feeling of joy, and whenever I'm with you, I feel a rush like no other; it's like I've finally found a person who truly matters." I look at my watch and cringe at the time. "I'm so sorry, but if I don't leave now I'll be late for high school, and I cannot make a bad first impressions. I love you, and I'm going to miss you beyond belief; just please don't forget me." With those last words, I'm out the door and careening down the street to a large grand building, Konoha High. I shove the tall double doors open and find myself staring at a HUMONGOUS sea of other students. I find the closest student and tap on their shoulder, but it was just my luck that it had to be Uchihas. It was the blasted Itachi with his equally intelligent cousin, Shisui.

"Hello; I'm brand new here, and I was wondering how to find Headmistress Tsunade. Do you by any chance know where I can locate her?" I ask in a sugary sweet voice.

"Hn," Itachi responds.

"You know what, Uchiha, I'll just find somebody else to help me. Just admit it, I was always a waste of time, space, and energy in your mind. Sasuke made sure to tell me that daily; however, where's the Itachi who had a heart of gold and always was helpful? I asked you a question Itachi, and oh, Shisui don't even think about responding. I'm tired of him not being able to socialize with others like a normal human being!" I shout; I knew I had just blown my whole cover, but I wasn't about to stand there and deal with Hn's this early in the morning; it was six a.m. after all. It was stupid to pretend to be somebody I wasn't anyways.

"Sarafine? It can't be; my baby girl had the most gorgeous pink hair anybody has ever seen, and she was quiet as a mouse and sweet as honey. You happen to have the worst temper, and your hair is a boring mousy brown."

"Itachi, do you really think I would come here and give up my cover if I wasn't angry. Look into my eyes; they're still the same most vibrant apple green this world has ever seen! I worked so hard to put up a front, and my name has never been and will never be Sarafine. Those people called me that so that nobody would know; I AM SAKURA HARUNO!" I remove the false glasses and head to the closest bathroom, and in seconds, I was out of that hideous clothing and into a Paramore t-shirt that was a bit too small and a pair of jeans my size. Emerging from the bathroom, I could sense the stares; it was nothing unusual, and I was used to it. "Are you going to take me to Headmistress Tsunade or not, Uchiha?" With that, Itachi seized my hand, and we walked to the front office leaving a shocked Shisui and jealous/angry/freaked out crowd in our wake.

Within minutes, we arrive at a section labeled front office. I figured this was where I could meet the elusive Tsunade. Office workers look at us before their eyes wander too our joined hands; I didn't want to be the center of attention unlike the prideful Uchiha; I yank my hand away, and the workers just look at me like I was a mental patient. I so wasn't enjoying this place already, and it was obvious I had hurt Itachi's feelings in some way by the solemn frown he was shooting my way. I just could not see why girls fell head over heels for these people; they certainly weren't that spectacular. I was lost in my thoughts when a loud feminine voice calls out, "Enter."

My feet trudge forward, and I find my six year-old body standing in front of a gorgeous blonde with hazel eyes and one of the most massive chests I had ever seen. Her hair is tied into two low pigtails that speak of immaturity, but her appearance other than that has a commanding feel to it. I can sense all eyes on me as soon as I enter, but I also knew that Itachi was getting some sort of questioning look as well.

"Hello, Headmistress Tsunade. I am Sakura Haruno, and I believe that Headmaster Orochimaru sent over my information. I was supposed to be in first grade this year, but after taking the test upon my request, I was found to be intelligent enough to be in the tenth grade. I understand this is a massive jump in ages, and I will be the youngest of all my classmates. Also, I was wondering if you happened to carry hair dye remover with you; I'm already tired of this fake brown hair," I state to the lady in front of me.

"Hello, Sakura. You are correct about everything there; Itachi and his cousin, Shisui, are the closest to your age so they will be assigned as your helpers for the rest of your years here. I made your schedule, and you have every class with Itachi, all honors, but choir which you are to have with a lovely girl named Konan. She will have blue hair, it's natural, and orange eyes. You will like her; I promise. Here is the remover; you may stay Itachi to wait for her to finish which is most likely an hour," Tsunade answers back.

I grasp the remover and rapidly apply it to my bouncy locks of hair. Half an hour later, I took a shower in Tsunade's personal bathroom. I got dressed within moments, and my hair had it's natural pastel look again: a breathtaking pink I will never take for granted again. I walk out, and Itachi's jaw drops; he's probably surprised that I really am his old friend, and Tsunade glances back towards me, and in a slow motion like manner, she comically falls out her chair to drop to the ground in astonishment. The years of medic training kick and in, and I find myself at her side using something called chakra to quickly heal her injuries; my hands glowed green because of the certain chakra I was using, and I can feel prying eyes staring at me as if in some sort of fantasy-like daze. I'm sure it wasn't everyday somebody saw a scene like this. I feel hands grasp mine, and I am relieved to find them to belong with Tsunade, whom is in a shell-shocked state still; I remove my hands, grab my schedule, and walk out of the entire front office leaving workers and a stunned Itachi behind. Realizing this, I stop and wait for the arrogant boy; soon, he is out and right beside me. He takes my schedule, and we are quickly at our first destination of the day: Language Arts/ Reading with Kakashi Hatake.


	7. Day One

**Sorry for not updating sooner.**

Finally arriving at the room, Itachi opens the door directing me into the room; as soon as I walk in, all the conversations stop, and I sense the eyes staring through me as if reading my soul. I glance towards Itachi who was walking in behind me to see a reassuring smile; the one only I ever received way back then. A man with gravity defying silver hair lifts his head to acknowledge my existence.

"Hello; you must be the new student; I want you to tell the class your names, things you like, dislikes, your hobbies, and your dream." the man tells me.

"Hello; my name is Sakura Haruno, and that is all you need to know about me; by the way, my hair IS naturally pink." I state, but I can tell that this does not satisfy the teacher by the glare he's giving me. "Take a picture it lasts longer; nobody needs to know anything." I tell him before taking a seat between the window and Itachi; he has obviously saved it for me.

"Nice introduction, cherry blossom; you sure know how to make a positive first impression, but I agree. People shouldn't be prying into your business." Itachi whispers to me. I can tell that he's hurt because I won't tell him anything either; nobody needed to know my horrific background. It will always be my dirty little secret because nobody needs to know. I look into his eyes with a small sad smile; he seems to understand because he looks away to pay attention to the lesson. The class seems to be a bore making it last a lifetime before the bell finally signifies the end of class.

"Finally! Thank Kami! That was boring; how in the world did you manage to stay interested, Uchiha? By the way, do NOT call me cherry blossom" I burst out saying.

"Awe; you got bored. Now, that's cute, but you never noticed that the only thing I was paying attention to was you scribbling in your notebook. C'mon; Asuma will beat our ass if we're late; let us get to Algebra 2 before Shisui!" the Itachi Uchiha squealed as he grabs my hand to drag me to math.

Arriving at our destination, Itachi peaks in only to smile in sheer delight; we were obviously here before Shisui. Itachi slipped in before me this time; however, when I went to walk in, somebody grabbed my shoulder, and out of instinct, I grab the hand and flip the body over me. I look down to see a pair of onyx eyes barely concealing the owner's pain. Guilt began to course through me as I realize I had just attacked Shisui without realizing it. People probably overlooked the individual, but I always felt a certain pulling towards this Uchiha over the rest of the arrogant brats.

"I'm so sorry Shisui! It's was an accident; throughout these last three years, I've been more an attack dog than anything, and I guess the actions are imbedded into my behavior. I really am sorry; let me help!" I burst out; quickly, I drop to my knees in order to examine his injuries closer. My eyes shut, and my hands start to glow green as I focus my energy, or chakra as my medical books called it, into my hands to search for anything. I find a fracture in his spine; without realizing what I was doing, I yanked Shisui's shirt off, and push him onto his stomach. My hands rest upon his muscled, yet lean, back, and all his anxiety is replaced by pure contentment as his bone is thoroughly mended and good as new. I turn him back over, and my face reddens into a true scarlet as embarrassment envelops me.

"Enjoying the view? I have to say; I didn't think you were that strong for such a munchkin, but you seem to be full of surprises such as your insane medical skills and inhuman strength. Gotta admit that it's kinda hot," he taunts me as he puts his pale green v-neck back on.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were hitting on me, a wittle six-year old, Shisui! But, you and I know that I'm way outta your league! So, if you would kindly excuse me, I must be entering class now!" I state with a superiority despite being the youngling.

I enter the classroom, and again, everything stops making me the center of attention; Shisui stumbles in behind me making me laugh a little. However, my eyes begin to take note of the little details unlike before. Itachi is surrounded by a hoard of girls much older than him; the teacher, Asuma, has a pack of Marlboro cigarettes peaking from his pocket. The board in the front is dry erase with nothing on it, and there's a kid in the back corner sleeping; however, his shaggy-looking orange hair is hiding him from view, and the only empty seat left was next to him because Shisui sat next to Itachi.

"Before anybody asks me to introduce myself, let me start. I'm Sakura Haruno; my hair is naturally pink, and that's all you need to know. I'll be taking my seat which is obviously next to the ginger in the back" I state. My legs strut to the back, and my butt finds it's place at a now full seat. The blonde girl sitting there smirked up at me.

"Charlette, you were obviously late yet again. You almost let the stupid pinky sit next to me; I don't like you, but I don't think I want her anywhere near me. By the way, I'm not a ginger to you or anybody else, _Sakura_; everybody calls me Leader or their god of course." the kid that I thought was sleeping says; his voice dripping with venom, and my name was laced with threats unimaginable.

"Excuse me, Charlette; I was going to sit there so you should probably go bother somebody else, and I'm no fan-girl so don't worry about me stealing your precious loser right there. Now scadattle!" I direct towards the plastic Barbie doll. She looks at me, and her body quakes in fear as she flees from the seat to go somewhere else. I then decide to respond to the boy next to me. "Now, I'm not going to call you either one because people like you aren't worth my time. Pick a fight with somebody else because I'm just here to get an education."

The boy lifts his head, and beautiful amethyst eyes meet my green ones. His skin is a shade tanner than my milky white skin, and one could tell that in his later life he would be one of those threatening people with loads of piercings; he just had that aura about him. His lips contort into a twisted smile full of danger, but I don't back down. Instead, I transform my own lips from a snarl to a smile wreaking of fake truths and promises.

"Be smart, and go back from where you came from" he snarls at me. He didn't know that was what would push me over the edge.

I jump out of my seat and race out of the classroom; I knew that making so-called friends would never work. However, the thought of somebody saying something even somewhat related to my past life never passed my mind. I was out of the school in lightening speed. I would make sure nobody would remember me this time. A park appeared in my line of vision, and my feet brought me closer until I reached a picnic table in need of repair. This would have to do for now though.

Review! Love you all!


End file.
